A Little Bit of Magic - Part One
by Gpkap
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Donna travel around time and space in this three part series. Their journey begins at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where some misconception lead to some disastrous results.
1. Chapter 1 - A little bit of leaves

The loud whirring of the T.A.R.D.I.S made Donna and The Doctor go in a spiralled frenzy, a frenzy that the T.A.R.D.I.S had never exhibited before. The Doctor as he always does, gave Donna an excited look, a big long grin that made Donna smile over the years.

"OH YES!" he said, as he'd always say "Donna, you're going to like this!"

Donna, still fixing her hair from the T.A.R.D.I.S's flight, turned her attention to The Doctor.

"Well then, where are we Doctor?"

The Doctor picked up his pace as he ran towards the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. He looked at Donna, and smiled,

"Hogwarts".

 **-** **CHAPTER 1:** A little bit of leaves **-**

The Doctor ran out the doors, shutting them on Donna. After a slight sigh, Donna opened the doors and looked up. She shuddered in fear, as her eyes met the big towering tree that was planted right in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. It had barely any leaves, however they weren't on the tree. The leafless branches looked colourless as it hugged the main part of the tree. Beyond the tree, there was a huge building, which looked absolutely beautiful. She could only imagine the many different things Hogwarts could be. The wind moved the branches slowly, but somehow the branch movement began to pick up pace. Donna didn't notice this however, and neither did the Doctor who was gazing at the magnificent tree.

After a couple minutes of simply looking, The Doctor walked towards the tree. His steps were rather loud which confused Donna. He got extremely close to the tree and began examining it. His hand felt the strange pattern on the tree… he knew something was up.

"Oh don't cry Severus, did you gets scared?" A sound echoed among the leaves.

The Doctor turned to Donna, "Did you hear that?!"

Donna shook her head, "Hear what?"

The Doctor turned back. He found a ditch towards one side of the tree and slowly walked towards it. As he walked towards it, the wind began to pick up.

"It was just a joke! I told you what you wanted to know", the tree echoed again, in another voice.

Donna, meanwhile examining the situation, realised something the Doctor didn't… there was no wind. After realising that the tree was moving by itself, she ran towards the Doctor and screamed,

"DOCTOR, GET OUT OF THERE!"

The Doctor turned and gave his typical shit-eating grin.

"Donna, it's just a-"

Before the Doctor could finish his last word the main branch of the tree had swung and hit the Doctor straight in the stomach, as he flew towards Donna. In a matter of quick thinking Donna did the only thing she could do to save the Doctor.

She had to drag his body.

Donna grabbed the Doctors arm, bent over and slowly dragged it along the hard rocky ground. Since the doctor was unconscious, he couldn't whine about the treatment Donna was giving him.

By that time the big tall tree had given up on attacking the two. It went back to its original position and didn't move an inch.

Donna had entered the T.A.R.D.I.S and decided that she wanted to explore and there is no way the Doctor would allow it. She continued dragging him to her favourite room in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Swimming pool.

She finally reached the swimming pool, picked up the heavy time lord and threw him in the pool. Seconds past and he jumped out, with the angriest face she has ever seen.

"Oi," he exclaimed.

"Oi," Donna said "Firstly I say Oi. Secondly you were unconscious you doof. And I wanted to get on with this hogworts place, so I woke you up."

The Doctor grinned. "For once Donna Noble, you made a good point, but I must ignore you"

The Doctor charged out the T.A.R.D.I.S doors and approached the Whomping Willow yet again.

Donna followed, "What are you doing?!"

"I heard voices Donna," The Doctor analysed the tree from a safe distance. He turned back to Donna, "I can't ignore voices".

Donna rolled her eyes and laughed while carefully tracking the Doctor's movements. "You're sounding mental Doctor!"

The Doctor spun around and gave an enthusiastic smile, "You're damn right!"

He had just gone full circle around the tree, with Donna closely following behind when the sound of a twig breaking gathered his attention. He turned and saw a wolf, a beautiful wolf staring into the Doctor's eyes. For a moment, there was silence, a sweet silence that confused Donna. Having realised The Doctor's entrancement, she turned as well, but delivered a different reaction.

"THAT'S A WOLF!"

The wolf, having just heard the painful scream of a Donna, ran off into the night as The Doctor slowly looked back, with the most disappointing look.

"Donna", he took a breath. "That was one of the most beautiful creatures this world has to offer," he continued,

"AND YOU SCARED IT OFF!"

Donna rolled her eyes at the Doctor's whining.

"I'm sorry if you see wolves on your day to day adventures but give me a break! That was horrifying!"

"It was beautiful". The Doctor stared at the spot where the wolf sat. He turned around to the Whomping Willow.

"Let's go."

The Doctor navigated his way around the console, clicking every possible button and flicking every possible lever.

"What is Hogwarts anyway Doctor?" Donna asked with a peculiar smile.

The Doctor spun around in glee, grabbing the 'timey wimey monitor' as he referred to it.

"Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This place has an interesting past. There was this huge battle between Harry Potter, a young wizard and Voldemort, the dark lord, a very powerful wizard. This seems to date back not too long ago."

The Doctor ran to the library leaving Donna to fend for herself against the T.A.R.D.I.S's crazy nature. He returned minutes later, with a huge black book with a sparkle to it. Donna had never seen it in her life, the mystical look of it put Donna in a small trance.

The Doctor opened the book and a pile of dust came out of it and got Donna right in the eye.

"Oi! Careful," she screamed, while cautiously rubbing her eye "What was that for?"

"Just, look at this,"

The Doctor turned to page forty two and turned the book to Donna, her eyes widened in horror.

"That's…. that's the tree…," she said, glancing at the pages.

"It has a name you know, The Whomping Willow, a very violent and valuable species which basically attacks anyone in range of their branches."

"Well, I don't know about you, but magic sounds amazing, so can you just get the T.A.R.D.I.S to take us to another location?" Donna said, feeling rather fond of the adventure.

"Donna Noble…. That's exactly what I'm going to do," he smiled.

The Doctor jumped around the console and screamed.

"ALLONSY!"


	2. Chapter 2: A little bit of history

**\- CHAPTER 2:** A little bit of history **-**

After the T.A.R.D.I.S's signature whooshing noise went on for several seconds, they had finally arrived at a new location.

"Doctor, do you know where we've landed"

The Doctor shook his head.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Of course!" Donna cried as she followed him out the T.A.R.D.I.S door.

They opened it to find three boys standing in front of the door, with several others peering behind them.

The boy in the middle seemed to be in charge. He had brown wavy hair and was clearly in his pyjamas. As was them all. The boy on the left of him to him was a short and stubby redhead whose eyes stared at Donna's. There was also a boy on his right, who looked reasonably tired, he had brown scruffy hair and looked like a dork.

"Hello," said the boy in the middle "My name is Albus Severus Potter," he then pointed to the redhead "This is my friend, Ethan Simpfendorfer" and finally looked at the scruffy dork, "and this… this is Charles Longbottom. And you are?"

"Wowee!," The Doctor exclaimed "Look how good boys have gotten, you guys didn't assault me, torture me, ask me questions," he turned around to look at the phone box "probably because of the giant blue box behind me but still, I will gladly introduce myself, I am the doctor, I am not from this land, and I'm simply a traveller. This is my friend-"

"Oi! I can introduce myself thank you," Donna said, furiously "I am Donna Noble, magical and mystical time traveller and heroic legend."

The Doctor leaned forwards and whispered to the boys.

"She's just Donna, she's special but not THAT special".

"Potter… Potter… Are you the son of Harry Potter?" Doctor asked.

Albus gave an irritating smirk.

"Yes," he sighed "I get that question a lot. Yes, I am the father of the legendary wizard who defeated the dark lord."

"Okay," The Doctor realised he had triggered something. "The reason I asked is because you seemed like a true born leader and a heroic person so you had to be of birth from a great wizard."

Albus blushed, "Thanks".

"Anyway where are we? May I ask?" asked the Doctor.

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Specifically, the Gryffindor living quarters," Albus said, proudly representing his dorm.

"I would presume Gryffindor is…" The Doctor pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, glanced at it for a second then looked back at the boys.

"Gryffindor… one of your four houses at Hogwarts." The Doctor continued.

"Yes, that is correct. May I ask, on behalf of the school, what are you doing here?"

Donna stepped in, tired of watching the Doctor mumble like an idiot.

"Just visiting, that's all."

Ethan Simpfendorfer stared Donna in the eyes again, at this time Donna had realised that he had a little crush.

"Have you seen Headmistress McGonagall?" Ethan asked, with a perky smile.

"Well… no," Donna said, embarrassed for some reason.

Charles Longbottom stomped his feet in anger.

"You are trespassing! We must take you to Headmistress McGonagall!"

After a long heated argument, various slaps and some kind words from Donna, Albus, Ethan, and Charles accompanied the Doctor and Donna to see Headmistress McGonagall. As they exited the Gryffindor dorms, The Doctor and Donnas eyes widened at the sight of…

… The Grand Staircase.

"Nope, there is absolutely no way, I am going down this stairs. THEY MOVE!" Donna shrieked.

"It's not a big deal darling, I mean Donna," Ethan said, now blushing.

The Doctor gave his shit eating grin towards Donna as she charged down the stairs.

"Let's get moving then, shall we?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yes, follow me," Charles replied, leading the way.

The Grand Staircase consisted of multiple levels of stairs, moving around to connect different levels. At each level, there were plenty of paintings where the characters were alive and moving. Donna had never truly seen this type of magic before. Ethan was eagerly following Donna, attempting to tell her about every single thing that she gazed at for more than a second.

A girl around Albus's age was following Albus for some time now, The Doctor was becoming very suspicious. When he next saw her turn a corner, he spun around and said.

"Who goes there? Why are you following us?" The Doctor said, with a raised eyebrow.

The little girl turned the corner and slowly walked down.

"Hello Albus!"

Albus looked at the Doctor apologetically.

"Sorry Doctor, this is my cousin, she can be very nosy sometimes. Doctor, Donna this is Rose Weasley".

The Doctor stood still for some time.

"Rose…. What a nice name."

Donna intervened rather quickly, realising the situation the Doctor has put himself through.

"Would you like to accompany us strangers to see Headmistress McGonagall?" Donna asked.

Rose smiled, "Yes please!"


	3. Chapter 3: A little bit of misconception

**-PART ONE: Chapter 3: a little bit of misconception-**

The Doctor, Donna, Albus, Rose, Ethan Charles continued walking down the great staircase.

"Where are all of the painting characters?" Donna asked

Ethan examined the paintings.

"That's so weird," Ethan remarked. "They-They're hiding."

"From who?" The Doctor asked.

"YOU! YOU EVIL BEAST!" an old man in the painting to their right shouted, pointing at The Doctor.

"Let's just continue…" The Doctor uttered.

"So" Charles interrupted "The Headmistress should be down here"

The group looked down a long flight of stairs to see a door. As they began walking, they heard a yelp from behind them.

"CHARLES!" screamed a man from behind.

"Dad! What do you want?" questioned Charles, embarrassed.

Charles's Dad, Neville Longbottom pointed to The Doctor.

"Do you know who this man is?" Neville asked.

Without time to answer, Neville pulled Charles along with him and walked off.

"Something really weird is going on" observed Donna.

"Yeah, no shit" gloated The Doctor, giving Donna his shit-eating grin.

Albus had realised an argument was about to trigger and didn't want it to continue. "Let's just go to the Headmistress and find out what's going on."

The gang arrived at a huge door.

"This is it" Rose stated.

Donna looked around and felt the patterns on the door. "I expected this door to be more…. Magical!"

Rose walked up to Donna. "Well, this is just a classroom. You should see the headmistress's office"

"Anyway, if you want to see some magic, come inside" Albus said pushing the doors.

"Good on you Albus. I appreciate the grins you make."

The Doctor, Donna, Albus, Rose and Ethan walked straight down the middle of the classroom. The Doctor and Donna were rather confused, when they saw forty students staring at a cat, who was patiently sitting down on a desk whilst the students were writing down so many notes.

"What is going on here?" whispered Donna to Albus.

"Just wait," Albus replied.

The cat leaped off the desk, and in an instant morphed into a lady, who the Doctor could only assume was the Headmistress.

"And that is the Animagus Transfiguration," McGonagall said.

In a matter of seconds, McGonagall shed tears from her eyes and her face grew red with fear. Albus had already begun talking

"Hello Headmaster," he said "This is The Doctor and his companion Donna, and they are travellers to Hogwarts."

"ALBUS!" she screamed furiously. "Did your father not tell you about a specific man? A pure blood death eater." She turned to the Doctor, who was utterly confused. "And as for you Bartemius Crouch Jr., I do not know why you are here, but you shall know that I have learnt one of the most powerful spells, as the headmistress and protector of Hogwarts, I must send you to Azkaban Prison. You made a mistake Barnabus, you made a grave mistake." Headmistress McGonagall picked up her wand, pointed it towards the Doctor and exclaimed "Azala Teleparta" The Doctor vanished in a thin puff of smoke. In sudden shock Donna stared at McGonagall for several seconds. "OI!" she screamed "OI! OI! OI! OI! What in bloody hell was that for? He isn't this Barnabus you say he is, his name is The Doctor. Why did you do that you witch?!" The three children were now staring at Donna, jaws dropped. Ethan's jaw however was dropped for a different reason… "Firstly, that is no way to address a headmistress! This man is not innocent, he is a pure death eater" McGonagall then turned to Albus "and he used your father for terrible purposes." McGonagall pointed her wand towards Donna "Now, you are his accomplice, are you not?" "Well," Donna said "I prefer companion or leading lady, or even his better half" "You seem like a nice lady, but you obviously knew this man well, off to Azkaban with you!" She waved her wand and began speaking "Azala Teleparta!" as she said her final words, Ethan darted in front, pushing Donna and teleported away to Azkaban. Donna's eyes widened. "Well, that wasn't meant to happen," Headmistress McGonagall was shaking "Uh, okay, Albus and Rose, take Donna away from me. If she is truly as innocent as you say she is, then I won't bother to send two innocent people to Azkaban." Donna smiled, Ethan made her realise something, something she hadn't realised in a while. Even though this boy is 12, he made her realise that she isn't just a nothing, she's a something. Albus tugged Donna's shoulder, "Come on, let's go" Donna, Albus and Rose slowly walked towards the Gryffindor Dorms. Donna had tears in her eyes. Albus was rather upset at the loss of his best friend. "So…," Rose said, rather quiet. "What do we do now?" "Well….," said Donna, "I suppose we'll have to help the Doctor escape from Azkaban Prison". 


End file.
